1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmission device applied to pivot shaft mechanism, and more particularly to a pivot shaft transmission device including at least one rotary shaft, a drive section, a driver equipped with an elastic body, and a turning unit. When the turning unit is swung, a carrier body is driven to lift or lower a substrate body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electronic apparatuses provided with covers or display screens, such as mobile phones, notebooks, PDA, and electronic books. The covers or display screens are pivotally mounted on the electronic apparatuses via pivot pins or rotary shafts, whereby the covers or display screens can be freely rotated and opened/closed under external force.
In order to operate the display module (such as the screen) and/or the apparatus body module of the electronic apparatus in more operation modes and application ranges, a conventional transmission device has been developed to lift or lower a frame in rotation of the display module and/or the apparatus body module so as to protect and prevent the keyboard disposed on the apparatus body module from being mis-touched. FIG. 1 shows the conventional transmission device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a (dual) rotary shaft B and a case C enclosing the rotary shaft B are mounted on the apparatus body module A1 of an electronic apparatus A. The rotary shaft B has an eccentric section B1, which is eccentrically rotatable with the rotation of the rotary shaft. A transmission support B2 is connected with the eccentric section B1 and assembled with a carrier body B4 via a connection section B3. When a user operates the display module or the apparatus body module A1 to rotate and open the display module by 180 degrees to 360 degrees for use as a tablet, the eccentric section B1 of the rotary shaft pushes the transmission support B2 to make the connection section B3 and the carrier body B4 (longitudinally) move. At this time, the carrier body B4 pushes a frame A2 disposed on the apparatus body module A1 to lift or lower the frame A2. When lifted, the height of the frame A2 is higher than that of the keyboard A3 to serve as a support for the electronic apparatus. Also, the frame serves to protect and prevent the keyboard A3 disposed on the apparatus body module A1 from being mis-touched.
With respect to the operation and structural design of the above transmission device, in order to drivingly connect the transmission support B2 with the eccentric section B1 of the rotary shaft, the case C must be formed with a notch C1 for the transmission support B2 to pass and move through. Obviously, the notch C1 will affect the entire appearance and visual design of the electronic apparatus A. Moreover, dust or the like is apt to accumulate on the components inside the case C. This is not what we expect.
With respect to the assembling process and structural design of the above transmission device, the connection section B3 must be provided with a claw section B5 for latching with the transmission support B2. Also, a base support A4 is disposed under bottom of the apparatus body module A1 is provided with an L-shaped restriction plate A5. The restriction plate A5 is assembled with the protrusion section B6 formed on the connection section B3, whereby the connection section B3 is restricted on the base support A4 and movable with the transmission support B2. As well known by those who are skilled in this field, the cooperative structures between the transmission support B2, the connection section B3 and the base support A4 are relatively complicated. As a result, it is difficult and troublesome to assemble these components.
The conventional pivot shaft transmission device and the relevant connection components thereof have some shortcomings in use and structural design that need to be overcome. It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide a pivot shaft transmission device to eliminate the shortcomings existing in the conventional pivot shaft transmission device so as to widen the application range and facilitate the assembling process of the pivot shaft transmission device. For example, in comparison with the conventional transmission device, the pivot shaft transmission device of the present invention is applicable to notebook computer or small-size electronic apparatus to meet the requirements of lightweight and thin design. The pivot shaft transmission device of the present invention provides a security system and keeps the case enclosing the rotary shaft complete. This overcomes the problems of the conventional transmission device that the entire appearance and visual design of the electronic apparatus are affected and dust or the like is apt to accumulate on the components inside the case. In addition, the present invention solves the problems of the conventional transmission device that the cooperative structures are relatively complicated so that it is difficult and troublesome to assemble these components.